Sentimientos
by TitaniaSS
Summary: Por que Jellal, y todos en Fairy Tail, sabian que Erza era tierna, pero a su manera./Fic participante para el reto 'Drabbles de emociones' para 'El mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail/Drabble 3: Ternura *Jerza*
1. Optimismo

_**Me tarde, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca! :3, y aquí esta. Este fic participa para el reto 'Drabbles de emociones' para el foro: 'El mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail ' **_**Disclaimer:**_** Fairy tail no es mió, es de Hiro Mashima. **_

_**Espero les guste :3 **_

_********Sentimientos********_

_**Chapter 1: Optimismo**_

En el gremio Fairy Tail todos estaban peleando, como de costumbre, y ya casi destruían el edificio, pero fue cuando entró Titania, y trato de detener la pelea. Nótese la palabra, _trato_. Ya que, unos minutos después se encontró peleando contra los demás.

La pelea tardo una horas, como siempre, en terminar, pero ya era bastante normal. Lo no normal fue que ni Natsu ni Gray se encontraron en la pelea. Pero el ambiente no dejaba de sentirse raro, muy raro, hasta el punto de llegar a ser tenebroso, e incluso malvado.

Erza, a pesar de estar hundida en el delicioso sabor de su pastel favorito, no podía dejar de sentir ese extraño presentimiento, esa sensación que te da cuando sabes que algo malo va a pasar, pero tienes miedo de eso, por que? Por que no sabes que pasará.

Titania siguió sintiendo eso por lo que faltaba del día en el gremio, ya cuando fue el momento, se despidió del maestro y de Mirajane, y partió rumbo a Fairy Hills, subiendo las escaleras de madera hasta llegar a su cuarto, o mejor dicho, sus cuartos. Cerró la puerta en cuanto entró e increíblemente, se quito su armadura y la puso cerca de su cama, pero no utilizo su magia, tal parecía que la joven maga no tenia ganas de gastar energía hoy.

Por el resto de la noche, Erza no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, algo le decía que mañana seria un día horrible, muy horrible, y no es que siempre ella tuviera la razón,

Simplemente confiaba en sus instintos, y si estos le decían que algo pasaría, estaba dispuesta a prepararse para lo que fuera.

A la mañana siguiente Erza se levanto mas tarde de lo normal, como no había dormido casi nada ayer en la noche, decidió quedarse unos 5 min. Más en la cama. Después tomo un relajante baño, como siempre, y se vistió con su armadura de todos los días, salio rumbo al gremio. Pero, simplemente, esa horrible sensación no dejaba su cuerpo, miro a su alrededor, nadie mas parecía compartir ese escalofrió que ella sentía en el momento, pero claro, siendo la maga tan poderosa que es no lo mostraría en publico.

Siguió caminando en la dirección hasta que por fin pudo divisar el edificio a unas cuantas calles, acelero un poco el paso para poder llegar mas rápido, aunque no podía estar segura de que sus instintos estuvieran en lo correcto, tal vez podría hablar con el maestro y hacer que este tomara algunas medidas, por mas mínimas que fueran.

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en la barra, comiendo, por supuesto, su querido pastel de fresas, cortesía de Mirajane. Estaba impaciente y ansiosa, esperando al maestro, este que había tenido que salir debido a una reunión de emergencia. Erza no dejaba de pensar sobre su mal presentimiento, en cambio decidió que la prioridad en ese momento era su delicioso pastel, así que por unos minutos dejo de pensar en eso.

Las horas que transcurrían parecían una eternidad para Erza, sin embargo, antes de que explotara por los nervios y los escalofríos que estaba sintiendo, el maestro entro por la puerta principal, mas serio de lo común.

-Maestro, me gustaría hablar con usted en su oficina- le dijo con su tono serio Erza.

-Esta bien, sígueme- le dijo el maestro.

Ya llegando a la oficina del maestro Erza comenzó a explicarle todo, que tenia extraños escalofríos, pesadillas, etc. El maestro siguió con su cara seria, pero esta estaba _aun _mas seria, si eso era posible. Erza se quedo con los ojos fijos en el maestro, esperando su respuesta, y lo que dijo a continuación le sorprendió.

El maestro le había dicho que sus presentimientos eran, en parte, ciertos. El consejo mágico detecto una gran fuerza cerca de Magnolia, lo malo, era que esta fuerza era malvada, destinada a destruir a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, y estaba encarnada en el ultimo ser que Titania desearía ver, en el gran Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis, Acnologia.

Erza estaba sorprendida, pero eso era lo de menos, ahora el gremio tendría que tomar medidas para salvar a los ciudadanos y a ellos mismo. El maestro anuncio la noticia a todo el gremio, y después de unos minutos de procesamiento por parte de sus compañeros, ellos comenzaron a trabajar. Laki con su magia de madera construyo un fuerte cerca del gremio, este ocupaba mas de 5 casas, por que debía de ser lo suficientemente grande para toda la población de Magnolia. Otro mago desconocido para Erza reforzó en fuerte con su magia de piedras, moldeo el edificio hasta que parecía totalmente hecho de piedra.

Otros magos llevaron suministros hacia el edificio, tal vez para algunos parecería exagerado, pero vamos! Era Acnologia, ese animal no se toma a la ligera, y todos lo saben, podían pasar días, hasta que Acnologia se decidiera por irse de Magnolia.

Mientras la pelirroja estaba en la puerta trasera del gremio, Fairy Tail colaboraría con el ejercito del consejo para combatir… no, no combatir, defenderse de Acnologia, este con su gran poder podía destruirlos a todos de un solo rugido, así que seria mejor mantener distancia y _solo _defenderse.

Después de eso lo único que Erza recuerda es lo siguiente:

Personas del pueblo corriendo hacia todos lados, alguno de ellos muertos ante las garra del feroz dragón, otros optaron por lanzarse al agua y ahogarse. Para Erza ya no quedaba nada mas, se rendiría, iba a hacerlo, peor algo la detuvo, las voces de sus amigos, diciéndole que todavía había esperanza, y eso fue lo que era necesito para levantarse, y frente al dragón levanto su espada ensangrentada del suelo, poniéndola a la altura de su pecho, seguiría peleando, por los que habían caído en batalla por proteger a otros, también por los ciudadanos de Magnolia que yacían a su lado, seguiría peleando, por que sus amigos le habían dicho que no perdiera la esperanza, por que debía de ser mas optimista.

_**Como esta? Les gusto? Espero que si! :3, bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**_

_**Hasta luego! :3**_


	2. Culpabilidad

Ya regrese n.n aquí otro capitulo, espero y les guste n.n

_********Sentimientos********_

**Chapter 2: Culpabilidad.**

Aaahh… los sentimientos, a algunos les pueden parecer extraordinarios, pero claro, eso no aplica para cierta maga de armadura. Por que? Simple, a ella si le gustaban algunos sentimientos, pero no todos, y uno que en especial odiaba, la _culpabilidad_, ese feo sentimiento que te come vivo por dentro, así de fea es la sensación, y ella puede decirles, por que simplemente ha sentido esa emoción tantas veces que ya son difíciles de contar.

Culpabilidad, culpabilidad, culpabilidad. Suena horrible, y lo es. Como dije antes, Titania ya ha experimentado ese sentimiento muchas veces, pero algunas simplemente se te quedan grabadas en fuego en tu mente, como cuando era una esclava.

Oh si, esos días en los que sus ropas estaban rasgadas, en donde tenia que trabajar para poder seguir viva… en donde conoció a sus primero amigos. Si, Milliana.. Wally…Sho…Simon… y….Jellal, como podría olvidarlo, pues técnicamente, ella tenia un apellido gracias a el, y es algo que siempre agradecería.

Y ahí estaba nuestra maga de armadura, acostada en su cama, pensando en su pasado, como lo había estado haciendo desde hace días… creo que hasta se le podrían llamar semanas.

Y en que estaba pensando? Fácil, en todo su pasado, y que había echo en este. Y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que era débil. Por que? Por que ella se culpaba por no ser capaz de proteger sus amigos… o al menos eso pensaba.

Como cuando estaba en la Torre del Paraíso… sus amigos habían creado un plan para una revolución, y ella se le unió… pero deseo jamás haberlo echo… por su culpa… por su culpa Jellal acabo siendo el malo de la historia… por su culpa… sus amigos creyeron que estaban haciendo lo correcto… cuando era lo opuesto.

Si, ella se culpaba de todo eso, aunque siempre la vieras tan feliz, comiendo su adorado pastel… la verdad su cara solo era una mascara, para ocultar el sentimiento que no quería mostrar a nadie… ni siquiera a ella misma.

Y cuando por fin había conseguido quitarse esas memorias de encima… tal parece que a su mente le encantaba torturarla, si no, por que le estuviera mandando memorias tan dolorosas? .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahí estaba nuestra maga favorita, recordando los acontecimientos de la isla Tenrou. Y peleando con si misma.

_Por que sigo pensando en esto?_

_**por que te lo mereces, Scarlet.**_

_No, no es cierto, yo no e echo nada malo._

_**Esa ni tu te la crees, yo se todo lo que has hecho, por tu culpa tus amigos salen heridos, y a veces hasta llegan a morir… no mereces ser parte de Fairy Tail… creo que ni mereces vivir.**_

_NO! Cállate, tu no sabes nada, no sabes por lo que eh pasado… tu no conoces mi historia._

_**Claro que la conozco… a caso se te olvida que somos las mismas personas? Pero claro… yo si acepto mis errores.**_

… _si fuéramos la misma persona… pensarías igual que yo… yo no eh echo nada para dañar a mis nakama._

_**Eso es lo que tu piensas, es la primera etapa, la negación… pero claro, como yo soy mejor que tu, yo si se lo que eh causado, y a diferencia de ti, estoy dispuesta a remediarlo.**_

_Yo no tengo que remediar nada… simplemente vivo para proteger a mis compañeros de cualquier peligro, no importa lo que sea._

_**Y si ese peligro… fueras tu?**_

Esa respuesta la dejó callada durante un rato.. que pasaría si el peligro fuera ella? Como protegería a sus amigos? Se sacrificaría… o los mataría sin piedad?

_Tu sabes muy bien la respuesta…_

_**Creo que no.. puede que ambas seamos las mismas personas… pero tenemos diferentes pensamiento… así que dime, que pasaría si el peligro fueras tu?**_

_Yo nunca seria un peligro para ellos… son mis amigos, mis compañeros, nunca los traicionaría así de sencillo… prefiero la muerte antes de traicionar a un compañero…_

_**Eso, mi amiga, es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo…**_

_A que te refieres?_

_**A que puede que te muestres muy valiente hoy en día, pero que pasara cuando esa situación se vuelva real? Que harías? Por que, por lo que puedo ver, estas dudando de ti misma.**_

_Yo nunca dudo, siempre soy directa en lo que hago… y estoy segura cuando digo… prefiero la muerte antes de traicionar a un compañero…_

_**Ese dialogo casi me convenció.. Casi… por que? Por que, date cuenta, todos tenemos una bestia adentro… ese poder que sale en el mas inesperado momento, cuando luchas o cuando estas pensando en algo… ese poder que sale directamente de tu alma, y a veces puede ser beneficioso.. pero en la mayoría, simplemente te destruye… por ejemplo… Natsu tiene a una fuerza de dragón dentro de si… Gray tiene otro tipo de bestia… y tu? Bueno tu… me tienes a mi… y se lo que te digo.. cuando te informo… de verdad estarías dispuesta a sacrificarte por un compañero… eso no va conmigo, así que no vengas llorando aquí, solo por que mataste a alguien…**_

_También déjame decirte algo… puede que seas una bestia y toda la cosa… pero se lo que te digo cuando menciono que tu no pondrás un solo dedo a alguno de mis compañeros…y yo no eh echo nada para lastimarlos, aunque me sigas repitiendo la misma cosa, nunca me lo voy a creer, así que deja de insistir, maldita conciencia, puede que a algunos los vuelvas locos, pero yo tengo voluntad de hierro, y será muy difícil quebrarla, incluso si somos las mismas personas._

Satisfecha con su pelea interna, Erza se cambio a su armadura usual y se dirigió al gremio en busca de su pastel favorito…puso una sonrisa en su cara, después de haber peleado consigo misma, con su bestia interior, y de haber reflexionado sobre su vida, estaba dispuesta a ponerse su mejor mascara, y fingir hasta poder ser feliz de verdad, hasta que pudiera quitarse la maldita culpabilidad de encima, incluso si le costaba mucho el hacerlo, lo conseguiría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::

**Como estuvo? Bien? Mal? Bueno, espero y les haya gustado ;)**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	3. Ternura

_*******Sentimientos********_

_**Chapter 3: Ternura.**_

Y ahí estaba, quejándose del dolor punzante en su ojo, el cual estaba morado e hinchado. Definitivamente necesitaría un doctor, o en el peor de los casos ir al hospital. Se preguntaran, por que, el gran mago Jellal, tenia un ojo morado? Simple, había roto una de las reglas no escritas de las mujeres…

Le dijo que se miraba _**gorda.**_

Y Erza, siendo Erza, lo tomo muy a pecho, tanto que tomo el objeto mas cercano a ella, el cual resulto ser un sartén, y lo lanzo directamente a la cara de Jellal. Erza regreso a la habitación que compartían, tomo uno de sus pantalones jeans, una blusa, y salio por la puerta principal sin decir más.

Con solo recordarlo Jellal ya se sentía mal, de verdad era tan inocente para no darse cuenta de lo que decía? O era lo suficientemente estúpido como para decirlo casualmente? No importaba, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Salio de la casa de ambos y dio rumbo al gremio, iría a ver a Mirajane para poder ponerse alguna pomada en el ojo que disipara por lo menos una parte del dolor

Al llegar la mayoría de los miembros del gremio se le quedaron viendo, a el y su ojo morado, por un periodo de tiempo, hasta que cierto Dragón Slayer de fuego se empezó a burlar de el, seguido de este estaba el alquimista de hielo, quien también se burlaba de el. Al final casi todos los miembros del gremio se pusieron pelear entre ellos.

Evitando la riña del gremio, Jellal camino hasta la barra, donde Mirajane decidió ayudarlo con su ojo lastimado.

Por otra parte, Erza estaba recargada en un árbol del parque, haciéndose la misma pregunta: Debería disculparse por lanzarle un sartén? Si, bueno le dejo un ojo morado….pero fue el el que empezó! Si no le hubiera dicho _**gorda **_nunca el hubiera agredido.

Y se puso a pensar que Jellal seguía siendo muy inocente con las mujeres, pero por eso se había enamorado de el, por su bondades y desinterés en ayudar a los demás, por que aunque fuera un tonto muy tonto, el siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Pero otro nuevo pensamiento cruzo su cabeza, por décima vez esta semana, un pensamiento que muchas mujeres tiene: _por que se enamoro de mi? _

Algunas mujeres se preguntan esto, algunas veces por que simplemente quieren saber _por que? _

Bueno, Erza estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo, así que se puso a pensar en las opciones:

1. Erza era buena en cuanto a la magia y a las artes marciales, pero, eso no podía ser.

2. su obsesión con el pastel la hacían ver más femenina. No, eso tampoco.

3. ella…. Ah! A quien engañaba, no tenia opciones!, así que, por que no ir a la fuente del problema, en este caso Jellal, y preguntarle a el mismo?

Decidida, Erza emprendió rumbo hacia el gremio, donde era posible que Jellal estuviera.

Mientras tanto, nuestro mago de ojo morado estaba saliendo del edificio, para así ir a buscar a Erza y pedirle perdón. Después de no mas de 5 minutos la diviso en la calle de enfrente, así que acelero el paso para alcanzarla antes de que cruzara la calle.

-Erza! Perdón, no pensé lo que decía! En serio! Te lo compensare de alguna manera! Lo juro- Jellal, sin dar oportunidad a Erza de decir algo, comenzó a disculparse enseguida.

-Esta bien, enserio, no tiene que preocuparte..-

Y Jellal se preocupo mas, desde cuando _ella _era tan tranquila? Normalmente si se intentaba disculpar ella no le hacia caso y lo mandaba a dormir al sofá por lo menos 3 noches.

-Te pasa algo?-

-No, solo… podemos hablar en privado?- dijo Erza empezando a caminar en dirección hacia su casa.

Apenas se abrió la puerta de la casa, Erza lo pregunto sin rodeos:

-Por que me elegiste a mi?-

Jellal quedo impactado, pero simplemente respondió esa pregunta, con otra.

-y por que no?-

-a que te refieres?-

-Simple, tienes muchas características que me hacen enamorarme cada vez mas de ti, pero quieres saber la principal?-

-si-

-Es…. Tu ternura-

-que?!-

-como dije, tu ternura. Puede que para muchos seas Titania, una mujer que no tiene piedad y que derrota a todo ser que se le cruza, pero para mi, eres la mujer mas tierna y bondadosa que puedo ver, ayudas a los que necesitan tu ayuda, y siempre proteges a los que quieres y amas…. Y me encanta en especial como comes tu pastel de fresas, con tus mejillas sonrojadas y rastros de pastel en los labios y barbilla…en especial si todavía tienes la toalla puesta, si eso no es ternura, entonces no se lo que es-

Erza se quedo sin habla, simplemente avanzo unos pasos y abrazo al hombre que tenia enfrente, ese momento era único, pero fue arruinado, por un comentario.

-Pero en serio Erza, ese vestido te hace ver gorda, mejor regálalo-

Jellal, que casi quedo inconsciente, se sentó en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo en su otro ojo que acababa de ser golpeado con el teléfono de la casa. Tendría que esperar a que su novia regresara para la cena. Sonrió, por que el, y todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, sabían que Erza era tierna, pero a su manera.


	4. Euforia

_********Sentimientos*******_

_**Chapter 4: Euforia.**_

Felicidad. Era todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Erza, al ver a una de las mejores cosas de la vida frente a ella, el inigualable y delicioso pastel de fresas, cortesía de Mirajane.

Muchos se preguntaran, por que un pastel era tan importante, bueno, pues para ella no era solo un 'pastel' era '_el _pastel' era uno de los únicos objetos que la podía calmar cuando estaba enojada.

Aun recuerda la primera vez que probo tan delicioso manjar, fue tiempo después de que se unió al gremio, la persona que atendía la barra en ese tiempo vio a Erza un poco triste, así que decidió compadecerse y regalarle una rebanada, ahí fue cuando se hizo adicta a ese pastel.

Pero bueno, quien no? Después de todo ese era _el _pastel. Y era eso lo que necesitaba, estaba estresada, por que, como siempre, Natsu y Gray comenzaron a pelear cerca de ella, pero este día no tenia ganas de pararlos.

y bueno, ahí estaba, esperando a que Mirajane apareciera por la puerta para poder pedir una deliciosa rebanada de pastel…. Ya hace rato que se comió la otea rebanada. Solo esperaba que apareciera pronto, por que ya se estaba cansando de la pelea…

POOM!

Una mesa del gremio acaba de estrellarse contra su espalda, eso significa que Natsu y Gray acaban de firmar su sentencia muerte. Esperemos que sena capaces de sobrevivir.


	5. Nostalgia

_********Sentimientos********_

_**Chapter 5: Nostalgia.**_

se arrepentía, y a la vez no. Nuestra querida maga de armadura tomo una difícil decisión, que, aunque termino separándola de la gran mayoría de sus amigos, también la hacia feliz. Hace algunos años Erza tomo la decisión que cambió su vida.

Decidió escapar con Jellal. Este le pidió matrimonio, pero como todavía era fugitivo no podía estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo, así que Erza tuvo que decidir, quedarse en Fairy Tail, o huir con Jellal.

Esa, definitivamente, fue, si mal no recuerda, la decisión más difícil que haya tomado. Dejo todo lo que conocía atrás.

Al viejo Makarov, a Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Levy, Wendy, y todos sus amigos, incluyendo a sus conocidos de otros gremios.

Todas las peleas que tuvo con Natsu y Gray, las 'noches de chicas' con Lucy y las demás, las misiones que hicieron juntos, las batallas que ganaron y perdieron, todo, quedo atrás.

Pero algo la consolaba. Aunque se separo de ellos, todavía iba a visitarlos cuando Jellal, Meredy, Ultear y ella se mudaban, o simplemente cuando alguno de sus amigos estaba de misión y se cruzan con ella. Esos, a pesar de se momentos cortos, son momentos muy preciados para ella.

También había ganado una nueva familia, Crime Sorciere, junto a ellos pasaba momentos unicos.

Tal vez en un futuro dejen de ser fugitivos, y ella y su esposo puedan vivir tranquilos. Pero por ahora, solo digamos que el 'Pequeño Jellal' esta molestando…


End file.
